Jealous?
by x-Fanpire-x
Summary: Esme hates the nurses of Forks hospital with good reason. Did you expect Carlisle to get jealous about a Doctor flirting with his wife? You better believe it. Two-parter about Carlisle and Esme getting jealous. CarlislexEsme
1. Esme

**A two-shot story. This is Esme getting jealous and the next chapter will Carlisle getting jealous. If I can think of what to write after that, I will. Any suggestions are welcome! Along with reviews! This is set before Bella.  
Disclaimer: Huh, I wish! Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight and it's characters.**

Nurse Silver

"Seriously, I don't get why he works at a hospital. He could be a model or a movie star! Not that I'm not glad about it! If he was a model or movie star then we wouldn't see him every single day at work!"

I rolled my eyes at my best friend. We were both nurses at Forks hospital and ever since Doctor Cullen had arrived a week ago, that's all she had been talking about. I felt like yelling. "Candice, can you shut up about Doctor Cullen for five minutes!" But I didn't because it would be mean. "That's nice." I murmured.

"Jeez, Ash, are you _blind_? That guy is gorgeous!" Candice would sneer. I sighed, there were spies everywhere in this hospital and even though every female member of staff is in love with him, I didn't want to be pathetic and be caught gushing about the new Doctor, even though he was unbelievably and impossible gorgeous.

"I suppose but I don't think it's very respectful of you to talk about him that way… he is a doctor after all…" I murmured, filling in a form of poor Jimmy Ticks who had been diagnosed with leukaemia. "And besides, I heard from Shelly that he is mar-"

"Hello ladies, can I have the chart for Sarah Briggs?"

Candice and I both jumped a mile in the air at the silky voice. We both looked up and saw the man of the hour standing there, Doctor Carlisle Cullen. He smiled at us with a smile that was already famous in the hospital. "Sure…" I nodded, managing to keep my head. I picked up a chart and handed it to him.

"Thanks, Ashleigh." He smiled politely at me, unlike the rest of the female staff, I knew that he would never look at me twice and if he smiled at me, it was because he was being polite. Unlike Candice who was sure that every gentlemen smile that he gave her was his way of telling her that he secretly wanted her. I bet she had vivid daydreams about the two of them. I was a bit more realistic.

"Anything else, Doctor Cullen?" Candice asked in a bright voice, biting her bottom lip and tilted her head to the side. I rolled my eyes; sometimes she went a bit overboard. "Anything at all." I tossed my red hair over the left side of my face to stop her from seeing me pull a face. At that moment she was twirling her dyed-blonde hair and smiling 'seductively.'

"No thank you." He shook his head, yet again be polite. He nodded at us and then joined with Doctor Bridge, who was now the second-cutest Doctor in the hospital, he had been the top cutest until Doctor Cullen came. The two of them had become friends. I saw Doctor Matthews glaring at them both, before Doctor Cullen, he was second cutest, now he had been pushed to third.

"Did you SEE that?" Candice squealed when he left.

"See _what_?" I frowned.

She tutted and rolled her eyes. "The way he _smiled _at me! He was totally into me! Honestly, Ash, are you _blind_?"

At that moment a woman walked in, she looked about mid-twenties, caramel-coloured hair dropped down each side of her heart-shaped face. She was achingly pretty. "I'm not blind, your just delusional." I told her.

"Nuhuh." Candice shook her head as the woman approached us. "Doctor Cullen is the hottest thing on Earth, he and I are meant for each other!"

The caramel-haired woman raised an eyebrow.

Esme

I entered the hospital to meet Carlisle for 'lunch'. Obviously, it wasn't actually lunch though if he was thirsty, we did hunt, usually we just stayed together. I approached the nurse's station on the third floor since this is where Carlisle's office was.

"Nuhuh." A blonde-haired shook her head as I approached them. "Doctor Cullen is the hottest thing on Earth, he and I are meant for each other!"

I raised an eyebrow. Carlisle? _My _Carlisle. It was a good thing that I wasn't like Emmett, if someone had said something like that about Rosalie, he would have punched them across the room. I clenched my fists and approached the desk.

"I'm here to see Doctor Cullen." I announced.

The blonde's eyes flickered over mine and the red-haired girl nodded. "Do you have an appointment?" The red-haired one asked.

"Kind of."

"He is in his lunch break in five minutes." The blonde snarled. Yes, I knew this thicko. Wait, that wasn't very nice of me. Yes, I knew this, brainless, simpering, annoying girl. She was a bit obsessed with him if she knew when he was 'lunch' break was scheduled.

"Yes." I nodded. "I know."

"Well, he'll be out in five minutes. You can wait here." The redhead nodded to a row of seats and then got back down to work.

The blonde was staring at me with an arched eyebrow, eyeing me suspiciously, she must've thought that I wasn't worthy enough for Carlisle as she smirked and stared at me. "You know Doctor Cullen?"

"Quite well." I thought with a smile. "And you?"

She whispered to her friend – but I heard it clearly. "Duh, we're meant for each other." Then she said what she felt was loud enough to hear. "I know him. _Very _well."

I glanced at her nametag, Candice. Hmm, I was a bit weary of her.

"Candice…" The redhead said warningly.

"What?" Candice grimaced. "I'm sorry, but he is gorgeous and you've seen his smiles, he is totally in love with me."

"Candice…" The redhead sighed. "Those are what are known as 'polite' smiles. He gives them to everyone."

"No." Candice sneered. "Doctor Cullen is utterly and completely in love with me."

"No." I shook my head and said in my politest voice. "I don't think so."

That made the redhead snicker – her name was Ashley, judging my her nametag – whilst the blonde's mouth fell open and she stared at me. "Excuse me?"

_My _Carlisle? I can't believe she was talking about him like that! He was mine – in a completely non-possessive way, of course.

"I said 'No. I don't think so.'" I repeated.

Ashley covered her mouth, her shoulders shaking gently. Candice looked at me in disgust. "Honey…" She began.

"I'm not in a jar." I told her calmly.

She looked startled. "Huh?"

"You call me 'Honey', I am not in a jar."

She shot me the deadliest look ever. "Let's be realistic. A movie-star look-alike, who is he going to choose? You or me?" She scoffed.

I pretended to ponder. "Hm, I see your point."

"Exactly. Me."

I noticed a familiar smell in the air and raised my eyebrows. "Well, okay then."

I turned my head to the right and saw Carlisle walking towards us, his face had lit up completely and a smile was on his face, a proper smile, my favourite smile in the entire world.

"Watch this." A mean voice hissed. My eyes were locked with Carlisle's, which meant that I didn't have enough strength to care.

He reached us soon and gave the girls a 'polite' smile and then turned to me. "Esme." He said warmly before gently leaning down (ever so slightly since he is taller than me) and pressed his lips against mine, it was a brief kiss but I knew he'd make up for it in his lunch hour. Although it was brief, it was passionate and everything he needed to tell me was in that kiss.

We broke apart gently and then he slid his arm around me. Ashley looked as if she was about to burst into laughter whereas Candice looked as if she was about to burst into tears.

"Ashley, Candice, this is my wife, Esme."

Candice's eye's widened; I don't think I've ever seen a funnier expression. Her eyes sort of bugged out, her mouth dropped open, she looked ashamed, humiliated and angry at the same time. She glared at me.

Ashley smiled brightly. "See you in an hour, Doctor Cullen." She smiled at me. "It was nice to meet you, Mrs Cullen."

"You too." I smiled back, I liked this girl. Candice was still in shock.

With his arm around my shoulders, and mine around his waist, we exited the hospital, chatting together, the annoying blonde girl Candice forgotten in my mind already.

The power of love…

**I didn't really know how to end that so I thought I'd just leave it there. I know this is kind of short but it's only meant to be two chapters.**

**Carlisle's P.O.V next! **

**Review! **


	2. Carlisle

**Thank you for all the great reviews! **

**This is set a week after the last chapter.**

**Also, what Dr Matthew says about nurses is NOT how I feel! No offence intended!**

Dr Matthews

Everything was fine until _he _came along. I'd like to think that I was probably the most handsome Doctor in the hospital, maybe second but ever since stupid old Cullen has come to the hospital, barely any of the nurses look at me!

It's not fair! What have I ever done wrong?

I think I've always been good-looking, it's probably what made me the quarterback considering that I wasn't very good usually. My boyish charm and looks made girls head over heels about me.

Now, they'll barely even _glance _at me.

His freakishly pale and looks too perfect. I bet he has had plastic surgery.

I sighed, I finished my shift and was about to go home when suddenly I saw a gorgeous, pale, caramel-hair-coloured woman talking to one of the nurses at the nurses station. I didn't know what the nurses name was, nurses were insignificant compared to me. I actually did something that helped people, all I knew is that she had red hair.

"Hello…" I put on a seductive, husky voice as I approached the young woman.

She smiled at briefly and turned back to the nurse. Well, I wasn't having that since their conversation wasn't even important. "… And then Shaun ran off with her sister!" The nurse gushed.

The woman looked shocked. "But I thought she was marrying Andrew?"

"Pardon me, madam." I interrupted.

The woman turned to me. "Yes?" She smiled.

"My name is Doctor Mark Matthews." I emphasized on the word Doctor. That was sure to impress her.

"Esme." She smiled politely, I stuck out my hand to shake.

As she put hers, I grabbed it and kissed her hand. "Enchanté."

Carlisle

As I strolled down the corridor from my office to meet Esme to meet for 'lunch', I noticed that she was not alone, she was with Doctor Matthews whom I was a bit suspicious of. I hesitated and then decide to eavesdrop. Shame on me, I know.

"So, do you come here often?" He asked Esme in a husky voice.

I'm sorry, I know that was my wife he was talking to but that was such a ridiculous thing to say in a hospital, it made me chuckle ever so quietly.

"Every Wednesday." That was true, we always met for 'lunch', every Wednesday.

"Well, then perhaps we will see more of each other."

I stifled a laugh as I watched the discomfort on Esme's face. "Perhaps."

I noticed the nurse, Ashley – who Esme had become friends with – eying Dr Matthews with a disgusted look.

"So… what do you like to do in your spare time."

I could practically read Esme's mind. Be with her family. "I like to read, sew and be with my-"

"Did you know that I am a Doctor."

Ashley rolled her eyes.

Esme smiled politely, bless her, I really should interrupt and stop her going through this but it was rather amusing. It's not often I got to have fun at the hospital. "I kind of figured that out." Esme pointed out.

"Successful, rich. Do you like rich men?"

"Money isn't important to me."

"_Really_? Well, I am very wealthy. Even if I don't drive a Mercedes and live in a mansion like Cullen."

I was being introduced into the conversation! "Carlisle Cullen?" Esme questioned with wide, innocent eyes.

Matthews bobbed his head. "He is gay though."

I had to clamp my mouth shut to stop myself laughing. Esme sniggered. "Oh, I see."

Then he ruined my little bit of fun. He gently leant over to Esme and stroked a strand of her gorgeous hair behind her ears. An emotion bubbled through me. Jealously. He was touching her. He was touching _MY_ Esme – not that I think she BELONGS to me but she was my soul mate and he was _touching_ her!

I had to stop a snarl from escaping from my lips. "So, would you like to go out sometime." He whispered seductively.

I decided to make my entrance. I turned the corner and before Esme could stop squirming, her eyes fell on mine and she grinned. I was too annoyed to smile back. Remember that you love your family. I reminded myself. Don't kill him. Don't kill him. Don't kill him.

"Doctor Cullen." Matthews smiled curtly, looking rather smug.

"Doctor Matthews." I nodded politely.

"Hi Carlisle." Esme stood up, looking at me curiously, she had noticed the darkness in my eyes.

"Y-you do know each other then?"

That made me chuckle even though it wasn't very humorous. "You could say that." I slipped my hand into hers. "Esme's my wife."

His jaw dropped open, an expression that I had seen last week with one of the other nurses, Candice. "_You _are married to _him_?"

Esme nodded and then smiled up at me, she gently stretched up and kissed me on the cheek. "Ready?"

"Quite definitely." I nodded. "See you later, Doctor Matthews, Ashley." I nodded to Ashley who smiled in acknowledgment, amusement in her eyes.

As we reached my car, I swung her round to face me and kissed her more passionately, cupping her face in my hands and then gently released her, she grinned up at me. "Guilty conscience?"

I grinned. "You knew I was there?"

She nodded and then hit me playfully. "You just left me there! You could have come in to rescue me!"

I just laughed and kissed her once again. Removing any negative emotion. "I love you." I whispered in her ear.

"Love you too." She murmured back, resting her forehead against mine.

"You know, the kids are at school and it'd only take five minutes to get back home with no traffic…"

No further encouragement was needed.

Dr Matthews

I can't believe it! He gets every single woman in the hospital and then he is married to the one girl that I flirt with! Where is the justice in the world? Where?

He came back after his lunch-break, a slightly smug smile on his face as he worked. Not a 'Haha, she's mine' smirk but a satisfied smirk. I didn't even want to think about it.

The next thing I'll find out is that he's going to look like that for the rest of his life.

**Lol, sorry, couldn't resist adding that in the end. This story isn't very good but I wanted to write it anymore. Review anyway! Please! **


End file.
